Anything for you
by SamWin98
Summary: ""DEAN LOOK OUT!" but it's too late. Dean has already stepped to the crosswalk, and the red ferrari isn't slowing down. There's nothing I can do to save my brother's life. Except-" Sometimes Dean likes to act like an over-grown, sneaky child. If only that didn't put Sam in danger every time. one-shot, hurt!sam


_**HIYAAAAA **_**_everyone! _**since someone actually DID read my first fic here, I decided to make another one! :D this is one-shot also, sorry if it's too short for you. english still isn't my first language so forgive me all the mistakes you find :D

again, thanks to fixusi for pre-reading :*:*:**:*:*:* have a meso day, fixusi. :*:*:*:*

written from sam's POV ~ aaaand here we go

_**~OoOoOoOoOoO~**_

"Dude, we're _so_ not doing it"

"Why not? It'd be fun!

"No way! It would be everything else but fun! Do you have any idea how easily the cops would find out who did it and come after us?"

"Awww, don't be such a miserabilist! It's not like I can't do it alone, you know.."

I sigh. Dean damn well _knows_ I won't let him to do anything alone - except to go to bathroom of course, I'd die if I had to watch him pee or worse, _bathe_ (even though I always kinda find myself lurking behind the door, just to be sure, you know. Ghosts can walk through the walls, after all)- and it's _ridiculously_ mean to use that against me.

I look at him with my 'kicked-puppy' expression, like he calls it, and try to look sad and misunderstood but Dean only laughs and keeps walking forward. Sometimes I wonder if Dean has brains at all. I'm seriously starting to think about 'no', since every damn idea he gets turns out to be something much worse than you'd think at first.

Like today, my awesome crazy jerk brother got this dumb idea about how cool would it be to steal some donuts from the bakery not far from our motel. It came totally out-of-nowhere and he couldn't stop thinking about it and /damn/ the guy knows how to manipulate me. So I guess I may have agreed with him and the next thing I knew was that we were walking towards that bakery.

"Dean, come on, it's not sensible and you know it!" I'm trying to protest, but if you have ever tried to change the mind of Dean Winchester, you know it's no use. It's impossible.

"Aw, don't be such a coward, Sammich. It's not like we're gonna get caught or anything", he replies with voice mixed with exasperation and amusement. I sigh again, my gaze headed to the pavement.

"You sure? We could always just buy some.."

"Sam, shut up. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

The famous last words.

When we get to the bakery, I decide to stay outside. Dean makes an ugly face and calls me "Seven-years-old bitch" but I stay anyway.

Though I of course stalk him through the window, you know, just to be sure.

It takes 10 minutes from Dean to decide exactly what kind of donut he wants to take. It takes 10 seconds from the cashier to notice that Dean's stole it.

The door opens and Dean runs outside, laughing harder than ever. He winks at me and keeps running forward, trying to get away from the bakery as fast as he can.

"Big brothers", I sigh and then rush after him.

At first I'm staring at my legs because the pavement is full of cracks and rocks. Then I raise my gaze to my brother who is about to cross the crosswalk

I'm going to say something, probably something clever and maybe a bit sarcastic, but then a sudden move catches my eyes and I take a look to the left and -

"DEAN LOOK OUT!" but it's too late. Dean has already stepped to the crosswalk, and the red ferrari isn't slowing down. There's nothing I can do to save my brother's life except-

I throw myself towards Dean, pushing him forward as forcefully as I can. It comes as a surprise and he stumbles and falls to the ground and that's probably going to leave some marks on his knees but I don't care because Dean's not in danger anymore.

An eyeblink.

Something huge hits me so hard that I can't even tell the difference between standing and laying on the ground because I fall so quickly. There's a moment when everything hurts and the only thing I want to do is scream but it's impossible to make any kind of voice to come out.

And suddenly all the pain is gone. I slowly open my eyes which I didn't even know I've closed, and I look at Dean.

He's staring at me, mouth hanging half open and eyes so full of terror that I have to look twice, thrice, because that just isn't a look you can see on _Dean's_ face.

A weak smile rises on my face. Then-

Darkness.

_**~OoOoOoOoOoO~**_

done aaaand done. what did you think? I hope it made you feel something, at least I tried to make it as sad and realistic as I could :D

remember, reviews are pure gold..:*


End file.
